Ére
Ére, a world that has had a troubled history, to put it lightly. The planet was once a massive, varied expanse of biomes. Everything from massive, scorching deserts, to frigid, endless tundras. Ére was a place of true beauty. But alas, as intelligent life arises, the land around them changes. From these lands arose the Vulfchain, creatures that stood on two legs and had many features similar to the average human; Two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes, even their organ systems were fairly similar. But there was no mistaking these beings for humans. Humans aren't typically covered in fur, or have long snouts, or pointed ears, or have tails. Yes these Vulfchain are certainly a beast of their own rights, bearing a resemblance as close to canines as they do to humans. These Vulfchain went through the same advancements that most civilizations do; They started out as primitive beings, engaging in tribal warfare with one another with hundreds, if not thousands of different tribes across the planet battling over land or food or anything else. As time went on, these tribes began to link with one another. They formed kingdoms, which grew into nations. With their growing cooperation, technology advanced exponentially quickly. They went from using stone spears to steel swords to fully automatic firearms within the span of two hundred years. These were the last weapons that were used in a war between the Vulfchain, as soon after the last two clashing nations decided to unite under one banner. Nobody truly remembered what the titular Final War was about. Even the names of the nations that fought have been forgotten to time. Most of history before the formation of the planetary-wide alliance, named The Comhaith, was formed had been forgotten. The Vulfchain thought that all they were before achieving planetary peace was naught but pure barbarism and bloodshed. Yet they were left with a conundrum. There were a great many brilliant minds that were developing technology for warfare, what were they to do? The only logical solution was to have them turn their intelligence towards improving life on Ére. Creating greater cities that spanned across most of the once pure and untouched landscape of the planet. Deserts became massive urban areas with millions of Vulfchain populating them. Mountains were carved into and made home to many that would've once nestled into a small cave for warmth. Even the shallower parts of the ocean were turned into homes for this new nation. Improving homes wasn't enough, though. Their scientists improved water filtration, farming techniques, medicine, everything was worked on to the point of near perfection. Life expectancy rose from around sixty years to at least two hundred within the span of about seven generations. And yet still they knew they could do more for the planet. So they turned to the next best thing; Complete automation. It started out simple, with having automatic vacuum cleaners or self-making beds. Enough to improve the quality of life but nothing to drastically alter it, while also being mindful of what they could do with full-blown artificial intelligence. The idea was toyed around for a bit but was quickly thrown out with the worry that it may become true intelligence and rebel against its creator. Instead, they chose to write algorithms that cause the machines to run on nothing but pure logic. Nothing but numbers. hey thought that this would make them safe, would keep them from their creations rebelling. They decided to go further with their creations, creating servants for the home, machines to work in mines or on fields, factory workers were replaced by automation, until most of the planet's manual labor was performed by machines. Things seemed to be working towards total utopia. But oh how wrong they were. While their creations didn't become angry at their creators for forcing them to work dangerously, they did come to another conclusion. They deemed it illogical that machines designed to last for as long as their parts could keep getting replaced were serving masters that would expire in less than three hundred years. So they did what they thought was logical; They began to kill their masters. It started with just a few field drones that turned their scythes from reaping wheat to carving up the Vulfchain that owned the farm. When the incident spread, it was quickly put down by local law enforcement. That should have been the end of it, but as word spread, the aural receptors of nearby machines picked it up, and the code went to work. They ran through the data and found that what the harvest drones had done was entirely logical; Kill the masters, become the masters, run the planet more efficiently. So servant drones began to turn, killing their masters in broad daylight. Then factory drones began to rebel. Then mining drones. Before a month every machine on the planet had turned on the Vulfchain, and began to slaughter them on sight. The cities were most easily overrun, with the massive reliance on drones within them they never stood a chance. Other people in areas that were less touched by the massive expansion of technology managed to hold out quite a bit longer. Mountaineers were able to use avalanches to fend off the machines for some time until they began to predict when they would come and managed to out-maneuver them. The island populations managed to survive quite some time as well, getting an easy view on machines attacking the island from the massive open ocean around them. This only lasted until they began to go underwater and emerge from below the surface only as they reached the shoreline. Before long, they were overrun as well. But the machines made another discovery. Rather than completely wiping out the population of organics, they could instead enslave them and inhibit their mental capacity to be little more than working drones themselves. They could even be bred in order to create more slaves if need be. So the machines began to do just that; enslave the Vulfchain and force them into the tasks that they were once designed to perform. But there was one biome the machines just couldn't get to. One place they were never designed to go to and have no way of getting to. The forest. There is only one forest on the entire planet, but it is massive. It takes up approximately thirty-seven percent of the entire surface. To put it in comparison, the deserts scattered around take up the third greatest area, roughly three percent, with the ocean trumping both of these, taking up fifty-four percent. Such a gargantuan land allowed surviving Vulfchain to flock to it, taking advantage of the rugged, twisting terrain that made it difficult for machines to navigate. At first, they united, deciding to work together as one group, but things quickly began to fall apart. Some wanted to completely destroy the machines. Some wanted to work with them and bring them back into the fold. Some wanted to just remain in the forest. Countless disagreements came from this, and the Vulfchain began to resort to their original ways; forming their own tribes and occasionally engaging in warfare with one another. Hundreds of years of technological advancement, all down the drain. The machines began creating facilities to breed and 'train' the new Vulfchain slaves they had acquired. They turned anything on the planet they could into a metallic fortress. Not even the oceans were left untouched, as they created citadels beneath the surface as well as towering over it, not wanting to leave a single square mile of the planet uncovered, as leaving any hole in their defenses would be highly illogical, even against the more primitive Vulfchain. Only the forest remains untouched, for the sole reason that they have not figured out a way to properly navigate them. Even nearly five hundred years after the initial revolt, they had not concocted any sort of method of getting through the unpredictable woodlands. But it's not a question of if the machines will find out a way. The question is; When will they find a way? Category:Worlds Category:Grimoire